crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Dawn of the Aurora
Dawn of the Aurora is a two part story by ElrodW. It is the origin story for Elle Ruud. Part 1 Part 1 was released on 2016-11-28. It covers the approximate period from late August 2006 to before Christmas, 2006. late August 2006 Einar Ruud, an average Norwegian teen from Meraker, has an accident hiking with his friends, and Aegloswen, an ancient Sidhe spirit, binds to him, either triggering or as a consequence of his manifesting as a mutant. He starts to slowly metamorphose into a form resembling Aegloswen's -- a beautiful, female Sidhe with white hair and ice-based magical powers. Meanwhile, the members of an old coven of witches detect the return of Aegloswen and become concerned -- by ancient contract, they are bound to deliver her to Dúrnir, the Dwarf-King, or pay a high price on failure. They start searching for the reincarnated Aegloswen. Mid-September 2006 Late September 2006 Early October 2006 Mid-October 2006 Late October 2006 Early November 2006 Mid-November 2006 Mid-December 2006 Before Christmas, 2006 Part 2 Part 2 was released on 2016-12-05. It starts some time right after Christmas, 2006 and ends in late May, 2007. Soon after Christmas, 2006 With his changing appearance making it increasingly difficult to pass as a boy, Einar changes his legal identity to Elle Astrid Ruud and returns to school officially as a girl. Eventually, the coven identifies Elle as the new incarnation of Aegloswen and kidnaps her, neutralizing her power with cold iron and taking her two friends Regine and Silje along as hostages. When the girls' disappearance is noticed, Elle's father Harald works with the hero Magni-Fist and the devisor Sjurd Holgersen to locate them, tracking the kidnappers to their place of power near Støren. Meanwhile, Helena, one of the witches' apprentice, has second thoughts about her role after realizing how her mentor Anika Knudsen was using her, and attempts to help the girls, without much success. When the rescuers storm the place, she takes the opportunity to kill Anika, with the magical backlash reverting Helena to babyhood. The rescuers escape with the intended victims -- and Helena -- leaving the coven, minus four dead members, temporarily sealed in a semi-collapsed cave. Dúrnir appears demanding his due, but ends up giving the remaining witches a second chance while he looks for a suitable earthly vessel for himself. Afterwards, Magni-Fist, the German group Thor's Guild and the French hero Mage Astre negotiate a deal with the Norwegian government for Elle to get some magical training during the summer and to be sent to Whateley Academy in the fall. Early January, 2007 Late January, 2007 Late February, 2007 March, 2007 Early April, 2007 Late April, 2007 Early May, 2007 Late May, 2007 Meanwhile, in Stockholm, Sweden, Dúrnir takes a boy as his new vessel. Characters Part 1 * Einar/Elle Ruud * Ruud family ** Harald ** Anna-Marie ** Sara ** Thea * Jonathan Losnedahl * Halvard Jakobsen * Ingrid * Regine Baardson * Silje Nilson * Aegloswen * Dr. Kjellsson * The Støren coven: ** Gunhild Pedersdottir ** Helka Arud ** Anika Knudsen ** Sigrid Haakonardottir ** Alva Solberg ** Judit ** Margrethe Ottosen ** Ulla * Aunghadhail * Per Lund * Kristian * Anja Næss * Dr. Sjurd Holgersen Part 2 * Aunt Sophia Andersen * Magni-Fist * Helena * Dúrnir * Norwegian government officials: ** Minister of Energy ** Minister of Education ** Minister of Paranormal Affairs * Thor's Guild ** Valkyrie triplets * Mage Astre Category:Stories Category:ElrodW Category:Gen1